


That Sunshine Taste

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCat Dabbles [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Disgustingly fluffy, F/F, also Kara/Food, just UGH, supercat, the true ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Cat and Kara learn about each other over one of Kara's favorite things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt:  
> Can I ask another Supercat? pleeeease :D

Cat watches Kara eat with awe. Kara has an amazing metabolism, yes, but Kara just seems to enjoy it so much.

“Describe it.”Cat says at their second dinner. They sit in a secluded corner of one of Cat’s top restaurants. The waiters and waitresses don’t ask questions and for a measly extra 10%, Cat can choose the special reserve whiskey instead of wine.

Kara frowns in confusion, cheeks filled with the tortellini she’d ordered. Cat watches, amused. She can’t get over this woman and her unabating love for life. 

“Describe the tortellini,” Cat explains. Kara’s eyes widen in understanding and she nods. 

She finishes chewing and swallows down a gulp of water before replying. “The dough of the pasta is soft, pliant, and tastes of flour baked just long enough with a little less salt than I’d have used but that’s probably because the prosciutto balances it out pretty well. The cheese inside is a mix of a little cheddar, aged probably two months and a week or so, mozzarella, the good kind, not the cheap stuff they throw on pizza down the street, though that’s got its perks too. And then Parmigiano-Reggiano and it’s from either Modena or Mantua but I always get them confused so I’m not sure.”

Cat stared. 

“The prosciutto itself is decadent, it’s not from the Romagna region, but that’s not surprising. It’d be hard to get that shipped overseas with all the demand in Europe. And the sauce is so complex, I’m actually having difficulties figuring out the exact spices. There’s garlic and basil, obviously, but there’s something-”

“You can taste all of the that?” Cat stared at her. It made sense, all of Kara’s senses were heightened but, to this extent? Cat had no idea. 

Kara nodded and looked at Cat, “Alex explained what she tasted, what do you taste?” 

Cat raised her eyebrows and looked down at her own smoked salmon salad and then looked back up at Kara. She only ever tasted one thing when Kara was around, felt one thing, saw one thing.

“Sunshine.” 

Kara frowned, “Your salmon tastes like sunshine?”

Cat shook her head and rolled her eyes at herself. “No, it’s just the only thing I notice when you’re around.”

Kara paused, her fork halfway to Cat’s plate and met Cat’s eyes. 

Maybe Cat shouldn’t have been quite that honest and open with Kara in public, the waitstaff didn’t ask questions, but Kara bawling at their table really didn’t look good for Cat. 

But Cat laughed and switched chairs so she could snuggle up to her sunshine, so it was worth the trouble.


End file.
